Isa
Isa is a young, quiet girl who bears the title of Honorary of Love and wields various knives as one of the main protagonists. Residing within Kaizone, she spends most of her time wondering about what might be outside of her hometown and Nevra itself while being watched over by her guardian, Lotte. Her weapons of choice would be Alice, a cleaver, and Ai, her knife. 'Appearance' Isa has strangely short, slim frame with ghostly white complexion. She has heaps of long, fluffy, dark brown hair and bright, silver eyes that are seen just underneath her bangs. 'Outfit' Isa's outfit consists of a black, worn sweater with oversized sleeves and a heart messily sewn on in the middle by herself. Along with that, she wears pastel blue skinny jeans with a belt for space to sheath Ai and to carry small things. She also sports black knee-high boots that she can easily slip into, matching with her signature black bow that can always be seen in her hair. 'Formal Outfit' Being fond of the well-known Lolita style clothing, she has many dresses in that style that she may wear around Kaizone just for fun. Her formal outfit of choice would be a Frilly, shoulderless black dress adorned with many bows that falls inches above her knees. The straps criscross across and over her shoulders, beneath her neck where she has a rose-pendant choker tied. Finally, she wears knee-high black socks with lace cuffs along with black Mary Janes. 'Personality' Isa would best be described as shy, reclusive, and silent. Due to her extremely introverted nature and anxiety, she rarely talks to someone she doesn't know and normally doesn't say a word around them. Most of her days are spent inside her mind, dreaming and constantly wondering about things of her interest. She is very polite, but stutters in her speech and hides from things more often than she should. Inside, she harbors her own thoughts and ideals about the world but she refuses to show them most of the time, in fear of being rejected. When feeling comfortable and safe she is generally a very sweet, happy, kind girl. On a less lighter note, Isa is infamous for having attachment issues. Her time is consumed obsessing over the things she loves, especially people. Being deeply infatuated and lovesick with the dark angel known as Esther, she watches him and stalks him without his knowledge swiftly and secretly, trying to be as close but as far away at the same time from him as possible. Her biggest downfall would happen to be this infatuation, proving that love is the deadliest weapon. Aiding this, she secretly harbors heaps of jealousy over many things inside quite often, making this even harder for her to keep her head and think rationally. 'History' Little is known about Isa's childhood or where she was born. The only evidence of a family would be her name. With next to no memories or anything of the sort, she raised herself at a young age and sought out clues to her family for a few years. Only a short time after searching did she realize that coming across some sign of her family in all of Nevra was futile. She cared less and less about her family, strongly disliking them for leaving her on her own and thinking that if they really cared, they would have at least have taken care of her for a while so she had a few records. She wandered aimlessly throughout the radioactive wasteland until she reached Kaizone. Finally finding a place to belong, the little girl was accepted by the kind townsfolk. This is where she eventually met and befriended Lotte, living together with and the two becoming great friends. Isa's first encounter with Esther was when she was small, during a frigid night. Being woken up from her dream from his screams, she followed them outside and found him laying in the snow, his right wing bent along with a broken wrist. Upon approaching him she noticed a crimson liquid seeping into the snow underneath him. As shocked as she was to see the figure that had been in her dreams for the past months, it shocked her more that he looked at her with such a face of defeat. Isa had tried to wake herself up thinking it was a dream, but the boy began to explain that he had the ability to travel through dreams and he had hurt himself on his way out of Isa's. Isa gladly listened to his explanation and his introduction as Esther. She ended up helping him, and the two eventually fell asleep together. The next morning she faked sleep during his leave, as she was attached to him and didn't want to see him leave just yet. She followed him until he somehow found his way back into Dimection, upon which she gives up looking for him and retreats back to her room. Little did she know that years later, her chance encounter had grown into a lifelong obsession and infatuation as she watched him grow up before her very eyes into a man that she had loved and desperately wanted to protect. 'Traits and Abilities' Being small and frail like Isa already is, it comes with many advantages for her. She may be the fastest and swiftest person within Nevra. This allows her to avoid damage, dodge, and complete her tasks quickly without worry. She can use knives and one-handed objects with skill, able to stab and throw with accuracy with them. Her vision is rather sharp, able to pick out most differences in a second mainly due to being anxious and wary all the time. Along with being quick, she is also quite stealthy and can sneak up on the opponent very quickly. When furious, she fights even fiercer than before, but her movements and stances become less orderly out of pure rage. Sizing up to her while in this state would make a scary opponent. 'Weaknesses' More than anything else, Isa is terrified of any body of water. Despite not knowing how to swim, one of her worst fears is to experience a drowning death. She refuses to trod within any area where water may be present. If you push her into a river, lake, etc, you've already won the battle. 'Quotes' * "But... I w-want to hurt people, not animals..." * "Someday, I will be the last thing you see." * "I-It's you... It's you..." * "Look at me. It's your turn to run away." * "Without darkness... the world wouldn't be interesting." * "Do not get in the way of me and my tea." * "I-I'm sorry... for being sorry..." * "I like... cats. Very much... I want a hundred!" * "My sweet angel... I'm watching you." * "What a pretty blade." * "If you touch him, I'll hack you up." * "Don't make me cut you." * "Beat... beat... that's your heart. It sounds calming." * "Lottie is my best friend!" 'Trivia' *Her last name is Lavelle, meaning fond of movement or travel, hence her speed. *She is known to wear pink and black on almost every occasion. *She loves sweets, especially anything with frosting. *She goes outside mainly at night, underneath the cover of the stars to keep her hidden. Category:Characters Category:Honoraries Category:Balanced Angel